


Portret na szkle

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, guilty pleasure, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im dłużej patrzysz mi w oczy, tym bardziej wiem, że to tylko seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portret na szkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nukaone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/gifts).



> Beta: Nukaone  
> 100 słów z tytułem

Na początku lubiłem, kiedy patrzyłeś mi w oczy, wiesz? Wydawało mi się, że przenikasz mnie na wskroś; spoglądasz, bo  
  
(oczy są zwierciadłem duszy)  
  
chcesz dotrzeć głębiej, poznać, zrozumieć. Wtedy _wszystko_ było takie prawdziwe. 

  


Później miałem wrażenie, że czegoś szukasz; bardzo chciałem ci to dać, wiesz? Słowami, dotykiem, spojrzeniem. Nawet jeśli  
  
(oczy są szybą)  
  
patrzyłeś przeze mnie, to w porządku. Wtedy jeszcze się _kochaliśmy_. 

  


„Wygląda zupełnie jak James. Z wyjątkiem oczu, te ma po matce”, mówią wszyscy, ale ty to już wiesz, prawda? A ja, im dłużej patrzysz mi w oczy, tym bardziej wiem, że to tylko seks.


End file.
